


damn that pink sweater

by Sehgaara



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara
Summary: Hongbin decides to grant Sanghyuk's wish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is a little late, but I wanted to write something inspired from that Pink Sweater in Milky way that Hongbin is wearing (and looking absolutely adorable in!!!!!).  
> Sp yeah.. just a short thing really. Enjoy!

Hongbin is afraid to look out the door in case Sanghyuk is still lurking about. It was not that he was particularly terrified of Sanghyuk, he had just done something seriously stupid and didn’t want to face him just yet (or ever).  
He tentatively peeks out of his bedroom door to find that his roommate was still lurking around the door, probably waiting for Hongbin to come to senses and allow him in what was practically his own room as well.  
Hongbin takes deep breath and cracks open the door, stepping out hesitantly, curling his toes and willing his blush to recede away (he could practically feel his neck warming up – that was how much he was flushed). Sanghyuk turns around to look at Hongbin as he hears him closing the bedroom door silently behind him, and almost chokes on his saliva at the sight before him BECAUSE HOLY FUCK HONGBIN IS CLAD IN STOCKINGS – strap on and all.  
To say Hongbin was a vision to behold would be an understatement really, kind of like calling the color black, dark teal – because it just isn’t. No, he was practically posing as a femme fatale descended from the heaven to banish Sanghyuk to the lowest levels of hell. (At least there he wouldn’t have to bear through the visions of his CROSS DRESSING like that!!!)  
Hongbin was clad in a pink, oversized sweater that came up just below his hips, revealing the milky white thighs in those sexy stockings delectably. (No, deliciously… no, prettily. Damnit Sanghyuk should really stop thinking of his hyung’s thighs as though they are edible – which they kind of are, he’s not gonna lie.)  
“Well?” Hongbin says and Sanghyuk jerks out of his heated day dreams. He realizes Hongbin is embarrassed, and is also aware of the fact that his hyung has finally granted Sanghyuk’s non-committal jokes about the possibilities of Hongbin cross dressing, and that he should say something really soon because Hongbin is getting fidgety. And fidgety Hongbin tends to do even stupider things, like run back and change into normal wear. So he sucks in a long overdue breath (Damn was he not breathing until now???) and attempts eloquently. “Uh…”  
Hongbin, who had been waiting for Sanghyuk to say something, flutters his fake eyelashes up at him, disconcerted at the lack of response from the younger. Sanghyuk takes that as a cue to stop being dumb.  
“Wow hyung” he manages. And then clears his throat because it had done the perceivable and clogged up. “You look…” He searches for words to compliment Hongbin with, really, to say anything than to stand there dumbly ogling at his hyung.  
Hongbin bites his lips, and his dimples pop out. That is enough for Sanghyuk to jump into action and hold Hongbin by the waist, crashing his lips to the elder’s in an un-chaste kiss.  
Hongbin startles at the sudden spur in action, but it’s not like he’s complaining really. He tilts his head and gives Sanghyuk’s tongue access to explore his mouth with his tongue. He lets Sanghyuk dominate the kiss, hands coming up to hold at his arms.  
They part when the atmosphere gets a little too hot, and they absolutely have o breathe in some oxygen, no matter how much they’d try to pretend they can literally live off each other’s sight.  
“Damn, why’d you do this to me?” Sanghyuk murmurs against Hongbin’s lips, voice husky with arousal. Hongbin just laughs in response, his deep baritone contrasting with the pink sweater and the stockings he’s donning.  
“I thought you wanted me to….” He trails off in the middle of the sentence and looks up at Sanghyuk, fluttering his eyelashes again and pouting cutely.  
“Damn! You’ll seriously be the death of me.” Sanghyuk complains as he hefts Hongbin up, kissing him harshly, and carries him to their shared bedroom. 

 

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Lee Jaehwan decides the two maknaes acting frisky in the dorm and cross dressing and all is not really healthy for the baby (he means himself jbtw). Especially the sight of Hongbin dressed like that. Damn that Adonis can really pull of anything. Needless to say, the cutie baby of VIXX is scarred by the passionate scene for life.


End file.
